Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles
'''Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles '''is the sequel to Hyrule Warriors, It is developed and published by '''Nintendo '''and '''Team Ninja. '''Much like it's predecessor, it is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda and Dynasty Warriors. This time however, it features characters from RWBY, Undertale and Final Fantasy. It is a Nintendo Switch exclusive Plot Taking place ten years after the first Hyrule Warriors. Link and Zelda are now King and Queen of Hyrule, Ganondorf is banished, and Lana and Cia have once again become the Guardian of Time. One day, a strange vessel appears out of nowhere! Out of the vessel, a man known as Jikan (Which is Japanese for the word: Time) appears. He requests the help of the heroes and villains of Hyrule to save their descendants in the Wild West, 21st Century and the 30th Century from his son Chrono Sapien, who is brainwashed by dark magic! Gameplay Much like the first game and it's handheld spinoff, you play up to four characters at a time. Each of them has a unique moveset and their own weapons! Along with the characters from the first game, there are also Descendants of the heroes and villains to play as! The game also introduces some new characters! Plus, items often change appearance in certain timelines. For example, the Arrows change to a Shotgun in the 21st Century; while in the 30th Century they change into a crossbow that fires elemental ammo based on the element of the warrior's weapon. List of Characters This is a list of characters that can be unlocked throughout the game's story mode and later updates. Hyrule Warriors *Link - The Legendary Hero *Impa - Royal Bodyguard *Sheik - Killer Kunoichi *Lana - Sorceress of Light *Zelda - Queen of Hyrule *Ganondorf - Power Hungry Gerudo *Darunia - Goron Chief *Ruto - Queen of the Zora *Agitha - Golden Insect Collector *Midna - Twilight Princess *Zant - Usuper King *Fi - The Skyward Sword *Ghirahim - Demonic Sword *Cia - Sorceress of Darkness *Volga - Dragon of Flames *Wizzro - Jinxed Jewelry *Twili Midna - Her Majesty’s True Form *Tingle - The Map Artist *Linkle - The Hero’s Sister *Skull Kid - Redeemed Demon *Toon Link - Cell Shaded Counterpart *Tetra - Pirate Leader *King Daphnes - King of Red Lions *Medli - Sage of Earth *Marin - Dream Girl of Koholint Island *Toon Zelda - Cellshaded Princess *Ravio - Oddball Merchant *Yuga - Lowrule Sorcerer Westrule Warriors *Luke - Sheriff of Courage *Isadora - Deputy Marshal *Velvet Scarf Bandit - Sneaky Thief *Cowgirl Lucy - Horseback Heroine *Zargora - Sheriff of Wisdom *El Grande Muerto - Boss of the Badlands *Desmond - High Stakes Bartender *Wild West Ruto *Jezebel - Damsel of Distress *Annie - Sureshot Small-Fry *Zandrew - Zany Native American *Wild West Fi *Snidely - Railroad Ruffian *Callie - Cucco Rider *Vincent - Explosive Prospector *Wyatt - River Raiding Prospector *Oakley - Superior Sure Shot *Tatanka - The Bane of Bulls *Linka - Tomboy Tamer *Carlos the Calavera - Skeletal Swindler *Toon Luke - Cellshaded Sheriff *Wild West Tetra *Wild West King Daphnes *Wild West Medli *Wild West Marin *Toon Zagora - Cellshaded Deputy Sheriff *Selsom - Peculiar Peddler *Yasar - Poker Player Supreme Yorule Defenders *Liam - Graffiti Gangster *Irene - Grand Grappler *La Chica Rápida - Mysterious Luchadora *Trollana - Hacking Hottie *Lady Z - Wrestling Prodigy *Shadow Don - Modest Mafia Man *The Brutal D.O.N. - Knuckle Dragging Dueler *Rassel - Roller Derby Queen *Modern Day Agitha *Minnie D - Rapping Sensation *Zaiter - Wacky Waiter *Fala - Superior Ice Skater *Modern Day Ghirahim *Modern Day Cia *Modern Day Volga *DJ Hoc Poc - Neon Disc Jockey *Modern Day Twili Midna *Modern Day Tingle *Lynn - Kawaii Kickboxer *Modern Day Skull Kid *Toon Liam - Cellshaded Sprayer *Modern Day Tetra *Modern Day King Daphnes *Modern Day Medli *Modern Day Marin *Toon Lady Z - Cellshaded Combatant *Modern Day Ravio *Modern Day Yuga Roborule Resistance *Lorenzo (Description: Link's descendant of the 30th Century. User of the ExcaliBlaster, a powerful sword/gun hybrid that slices, dices and blasts any beings in it's path!) *Ingrid (Description: Impa's descendant of the 30th Century. She is a warrior from the Kumite galaxy armed with the Plasma Staff, a weapon that is the combination of a taser and a naginata that will shock enemies like a fork in a light socket!) *SH31K (Description: Shiek's descendant of the 30th Century. A cybernetic being that comes from the future to protect our heroes from the members of the Crime Bokan. She uses Arcane Appliances that change damage output depending on the element!) *Hologram L (Description: Lana's descendant of the 30th century. She is a holographic being turned rogue to stop Emperor Ghazal from destroying Roborule! She often fights with a Holotome that sends out holographic versions of enemies!) *Z-Bot 8600 (Description: Zelda's descendant of the 30th Century. The true awakened form of SH31K, she uses a Rapidfire Rapier that shoots bad guys and slices up what remains of them!) *Emperor Ghazal the 4th (Description: Ganondorf's descendant of the 30th Century. Ruler of the Insecticons and wielder of the Toxic Thorax Torpedo Launchers, he wishes to take over the world of Roborule; since he too is a member of the Crime Bokan!) *Darumoss (Description: The passionate brother of the Daros, a group of aliens with the colors of darumas. He uses his Blocky Blade to slice his opponents in half!) *Future Ruto *Future Agitha *Future Midna *Future Zant RWBY Characters (Note: These characters have the appearances of their pre-timeskip, and the villains acts more like anti-heroes) *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Velvet Scarlatina *Cinder Fall *Neopolitan *Mercury Black *Emerald Sustrai *Roman Torchwick *Penny Polendina Undertale Characters *Frisk (Description: A young child that fell into the underground, now they must find a way to get back to the surface!) *Flowey (Description: Don't let his cute appearance fool you, this little flower has a dark side! He uses his Root Whips to unleash the pain on his enemies!) *Toriel *Sans *Doggo *Papyrus *Mad Dummy *Temmie *Undyne *Muffet *Mettaton *Mettaton EX *Mettaton NEO *Asgore *Asriel Dreemur Final Fantasy Characters *Cloud *Tifa *Barret *Vivi *Aeris *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid *Yuffie *Vincent *Sepiroth *Kefka Original Characters *Jikan (Description: The mysterious time traveler from an even more mysterious galaxy, he often explores the various dimensions to aid heroes in their time of need) Criteria: Complete Story Mode on any difficulty *Zanyedel (Description: After being given a special gauntlet from his late grandfather, he sets out to be the heir to the Hyrulian throne!) Antagonists *Chrono Sapien - Corrupted Chronomancer (The son of Jikan and the keeper of time. Someone or something is causing him to create massive rips in time and space! Throwing the entire continuum out of whack!) Enemies *Aeralfos *Beamos *Big Blins *Big Poes *Bokoblins *Bokoblin Captains *Bokoblin Summoners *Bulbins *Bulbin Captains *Bulbin Summoners *ChuChus *Darknuts *Deku Babas *Dinoflos *Firey Aeralfos *Gibdos *Gold Skulltulas *Icy Big Poes *Lizarlfos *Miniblins *Miniblin Captains *Moblins *Shield Moblins *ReDead Knights *Stalchildren *Stalchild Captains *Stalchild Summoners *Stalmasters *Stone Blins Giant Bosses *King Dodongo - Infernal Dinosaur *Tumble Willy - Twister Triceratops *Modern Day King Dodongo *Future King Dodongo *Gohma - Parasitic Armored Aracnid *Pricky the Kid - Cycloptic Cactus *Modern Day Gohma *Future Gohma *Manhandla - Poisonous Tree *Vinnie Vine - Bramble Baddie *Audrey IV- Bloodthirsty Musical Venus Flytrap *Future Manhandla List of Weapons Some weapons that belonged to previous characters are given to other ones List of Items *Potion *Snake Oil *Soda *Nanosoda *Bombs *Dynamite *Grenades *Elemental Bombs *Arrows *Wild West Arrows *Shotgun *Elemental Crossbow *Boomerang *Horseshoes *Switchblade *Elemental Boomerang *Hookshot *Whip *Modern Hookshot *Elemental Hookshot *Hammer *Braning Iron *Concrete Crasher *Code Cracker *Ocarina *Harmonica *Flute *Cyber-Harp Master Grand Travels Pack *Unlocks a new map for Adventure Mode *Unlocks Byrne and Lineback as playable characters Four Swords Pack *Unlocks a new map in Adventure Mode based on The Minish Cap, Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures *Unlocks Vaati and Princess Styla as playable characters. Oracle of Ages and Seasons Pack *Unlocks a new map based on both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons *Unlocks Farore, Nayru, Din, General Onox and Veran as playable characters. Breath of the Wild *Unlocks the Era of the Wild Map for Adventure Mode *Unlocks Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa as playable characters Faces of Evil and Wands of Gamelon *Unlocks a new map based on the non-canon games that went down in meme history! *Unlocks Gwonam and Harlequin as playable characters. Trivia *Most characters do not have some their weapons from the last game. Instead, some are given to the newer characters. *When a character obtains victory after a battle in Adventure Mode, a flourished version of certain songs play. For example: Link uses a flourished version of the Triforce Get ost. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers